thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Flying Scotsman
The LNER A3 "Flying Scotsman" is a British locomotive who is by no doubt one of the most iconic steam locomotives in the world along with his cousin, the Mallard. Bio The Flying Scotsman was designed by none other then Sir Nigel Gresley. He was built in 1923 at Doncaster works, alongside Gordon. The latter was completed first. He pulled a train named after him that ran from London to Edinburgh. He was the first locomotive to officially reach 100 mph without any dispute. City of Truro from the GWR had claimed to have reached this record but it is disputed. In 1963, he was withdrawn from service but was preserved by Alan Pegler. Scotsman visited Sodor in 1967 as a treat for Gordon who was depressed about the decline of steam. He was a major attraction and he got on well with most of the engines. Henry got jealous of him having multiple tenders but soon got his comeuppance from Duck. He also saved "The Limited" express after 7101 (Bear) suffered an injector failure and was salvaged by Henry, who had also salvaged D199 (Ted). In 1969, the Flying Scotsman began a big tour of the United States and Canada. This went well until in 1972, whilst in San Francisco, Alan Pegler went bankrupt. Scostman was left in San Francisco and his future was unknown. Fortunately, he was bought by William Alpine who shipped him back to the United Kingdom and was then overhauled at Derby Locomotive Works. A decade later, he went to Australia and set many records whilst down there. He didn't return to England until 1990. He was refitted with German style smoke deflectors. However, once again his future did not look promising as he fell into decline and was taken apart. Fortunately, like in San Francisco, he was bought again by Tony Marchington and restored to his former glory by 2000. Three years later, he was sold to the National Railway Museum in York. In 2006, Scotsman began a massive overhaul. Originally planned to take one year, it took a decade (almost to the day). He was on display at the museum during his overhaul, which Thomas1Edward2Henry3 saw in 2011. However, for the majority of this only smart parts were visible. Finally, in January 2016, he was restored and began touring the UK. Trainz Models In Pride of the LNER, the default Auran model was used. Now WildnorWester's model is used. Appearances Specials * The Most Famous Engine NWR Origins * Pride of the LNER (does not speak) An engine using the Flying Scotsman's model appeared in Smuggling from Scotland. However, this was not intended to be him. Voice Actor * Jackson Begley (The Most Famous Engine) TV Appearances Whilst having a large role in the RWS book "Enterprising Engines", only his tenders appeared in the third season episode Tender Engines (which was based off of that book). It was revealed the reason was because it was too expensive to build a full model of the Flying Scostman. He was not referred to by name. He then made a full appearance 24 years later in the special The Great Race. He was voiced by Rufus Jones. He then made a cameo in Journey Beyond Sodor. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Green Engines Category:Real Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:4-6-2 Category:Characters